3:10 to Death
3:10 to Death is a case featured in Criminal Case as the twenty-eighth case of Mysteries of the Past (Season 4) and the one-hundred ninety-ninth case overall. It takes place in the Coyote Gorge district of Concordia. Plot Upon Constable Ramirez's report, Isaac and the player went to the site of a train derailment, only to find Irish gangster Danny Dedalus shot dead with arrows. The team learned from train conductor Erica Dupri that Danny derailed the train to get the gold being carried. Ramirez and his team then found the victim's hideout owned by Gibby Hayes. Later, the team stopped Vittorio Capecchi from snooping in the hideout. Not too long after that, the team arrested mine owner Dorothy McBain for the murder. When Dorothy admitted to the murder, she mentioned that, prior to the events of the case, Danny had married her for prestige. However, she soon divorced him because he thought he could do whatever he wanted. He then sent her threats for years, swearing to get her money. When she found out that Danny was getting the gold from the train, Dorothy shot him with arrows to stop him. Judge Lawson sentenced her to 25 years in prison. After the trial, Isaac and the player talked to Erica about the Concordia Railroad Company's potential affiliation with Vittorio. Erica said that she was told to always keep a locked box with her on the train. The team found the box with a document inside, which (per Evie) proved that Vittorio was selling the newly emptied plots of land to the company. Upon interrogation, Vittorio told the team that they had no proof of illegal activity. They then asked Vinnie Costa to testify against Vittorio in court. In return, they found his money in the hideout and returned it to him. He then agreed to testify against the gang. Meanwhile, Maddie and the player searched the gold wagon to ensure Seamus O'Neill was not involved with the robbery. They found a locket with Giulietta Capecchi that proved they were in love. When they talked to Seamus, he said that he stowed away on the train to get to her. The team later kept Vinnie in the town of Providence to keep him safe before he testified against the gang. Summary Victim *'Danny Dedalus' (shot with arrows) Murder Weapon *'Bow' Killer *'Dorothy McBain' Suspects EDupriProfMOTP.png|Erica Dupri DMcBainProf2MOTP.png|Dorothy McBain SO'NeilProf5MOTP.png|Seamus O'Neill GHayesProfMOTP.png|Gibby Hayes VCapecchiProf4MOTP.png|Vittorio Capecchi Quasi-suspect(s) VCostaProf5MOTP.png|Vinnie Costa Killer's Profile *The killer knows archery. *The killer eats beans. *The killer wears cowboy boots. *The killer has green eyes. *The killer has a bruise. Crime Scenes MOTPC199-CS-1.png|Derailed Train MOTPC199-CS-2.png|Train Wreck MOTPC199-CS-3.png|Gold Wagon MOTPC199-CS-4.png|Gold Crates MOTPC199-CS-5.png|Hideout MOTPC199-CS-6.png|Shack's Fireplace Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Derailed Train. (Clues: Quiver, Victim's Body; New Suspect: Erica Dupri; Victim identified: Danny Dedalus) *Ask Miss Erica Dupri about the train derailment. (Prerequisite: Derailed Train investigated; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Gold Wagon) *Investigate Gold Wagon. (Prerequisite: Erica interrogated; Clues: Locked Safe, Burlap Bag) *Examine Locked Safe. (Result: Manifest; New Suspect: Dorothy McBain) *Tell Miss Dorothy McBain about the train robbery. (Prerequisite: Safe unlocked) *Examine Burlap Bag. (Result: Torn Card) *Examine Torn Card. (Result: Postcard; New Suspect: Seamus O'Neill) *Ask Seamus O'Neill what he is doing in Coyote Gorge. (Prerequisite: Postcard unraveled) *Examine Quiver. (Result: Dried Red Bits) *Analyze Dried Red Bits. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer eats beans) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer knows archery) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Investigate Hideout. (Available after unlocking Chapter 2; Clues: Box of Sundries, Bow; Murder Weapon registered: Bow) *Examine Box of Sundries. (Result: Newspaper Clipping) *Examine Newspaper Clipping. (New Suspect: Gibby Hayes) *Ask Mr Gibby Hayes about the hideout. (Prerequisite: Gibby Hayes identified; Profile updated: Gibby knows archery and eats beans) *Examine Bow. (Result: Greasy Substance) *Analyze Greasy Substance. (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears cowboy boots; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Gold Crates) *Investigate Gold Crates. (Prerequisite: Greasy Substance analyzed; Clues: Statue, Cow Skull, Locked Journal) *Examine Statue. (Result: Serial Number Statue) *Analyze Statue. (12:00:00; New Suspect: Vittorio Capecchi) *Question Vittorio Capecchi about the train robbery. (Prerequisite: Statue analyzed; Profile updated: Vittorio eats beans and wears cowboy boots) *Examine Cow Skull. (Result: Threat) *Interrogate Miss McBain about the threat from the victim. (Prerequisite: Threat unraveled; Profile updated: Dorothy knows archery, eats beans and wears cowboy boots) *Examine Locked Journal. (Result: Unlocked Journal) *Ask Miss Dupri about her journal entry. (Prerequisite: Journal decrypted; Profile updated: Erica eats beans) *Go to Chapter 3. (1 star) Chapter 3 *Confront Mr Cappechi at the victim's hideout. (Available after unlocking Chapter 3; Profile updated: Vittorio knows archery; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Shack's Fireplace) *Investigate Shack's Fireplace. (Prerequisite: Vittorio interrogated; Clues: Bag of Gold, Coded Message) *Examine Bag of Gold. (Result: Green Droplets) *Examine Green Droplets. (Result: Cactus Moonshine) *Question Mr Hayes about the bribe he received from the victim. (Prerequisite: Cactus Moonshine identified under microscope; Profile updated: Gibby wears cowboy boots) *Examine Coded Message. (Result: Set of Numbers) *Analyze Set of Numbers. (09:00:00) *Interrogate Seamus about the message from the victim. (Prerequisite: Set of Numbers analyzed; Profile updated: Seamus wears cowboy boots) *Investigate Train Wreck. (All tasks before must be done first; Clues: Pile of Weeds, Arm Guard) *Examine Pile of Weeds. (Result: Arrow Fletching) *Analyze Arrow Fletching. (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer has green eyes) *Examine Arm Guard. (Result: Greasy Substance) *Analyze Greasy Substance. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer has a bruise) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to Once Upon a Time in the East (4/6). (No stars) Once Upon a Time in the East (4/6) *Ask Miss Dupri for more information about the Concordia Railroad Company. (Available after unlocking Once Upon a Time in the East) *Investigate Derailed Train. (Prerequisite: Erica interrogated; Clue: Locked Box) *Examine Locked Box. (Result: Document) *Analyze Document. (06:00:00) *Confront Mr Capecchi about selling land to the Concordia Railroad Company. (Prerequisite: Document analyzed; Reward: Burger) *Offer a sentencing deal to Mr Vinnie Costa in exchange for his help in prosecuting Vittorio Cappechi. (Prerequisite: Vittorio interrogated) *Investigate Shack's Fireplace. (Prerequisite: Vinnie interrogated; Clue: Stuffed Wolverine) *Examine Stuffed Wolverine. (Result: Money) *Tell Mr Costa that we have the money. (Prerequisite: Stuffed Wolverine decrypted; Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Investigate Gold Wagon. (Available after unlocking Once Upon a Time in the East; Clue: Faded Locket) *Examine Faded Locket. (Result: Engraved Message) *Question Seamus about the locket from Giulietta. (Prerequisite: Engraved Message unraveled; Reward: Cowboy Face) *Move on to a new crime! (1 star) Trivia *The case's title comes from the American Western film 3:10 to Yuma. *This is one of the only cases of Mysteries of the Past in which the victim and the killer are relatives. *This is one of the cases in which Maddie and Isaac interact with each other. *In the "Gold Crates" crime scene, Michelangelo's David appears as a collectable clue. Navigation Category:Cases Category:Cases in Mysteries of the Past Category:Coyote Gorge